Aqui Onde o Sol não Brilha By: Akari Kawaii
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO NACIONAL DE FICS 2006][shounen ai][Sasuke X Naruto][DEATH FIC] Uma luta decisiva. Uma morte Inevitável. Antes eu do que ele é o pensamento de ambos nessa fic.


**NOTA ANIME-ARTS:**

**O texto asseguir, foi elaborado e cedido por seu autor à Anime Arts para inscrição no Concurso Nacional de Fics 2006 e está sendo postado, como prometidonas regras do concurso, neste site.**

**Não nos responsabilizamos pelo conteúdo aqui descrito e quaisquer comentários e/ou críticas serão bem-vindos pelas reviews, bem como via e-mail nos contatos deixados abaixo.**

**para maiores informações sobre o concurso realizado e suas próximas edições, acesse o site fanfiction ponto net/ til animearts e procure pelo texto "SOBRE O CONCURSO COMPILAÇÃO DE FICS"**

**Disclaimer**: O anime Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto e a todos envolvidos na produção. A música Diying Words pertence ao grupo alemão Nu Pagadi. A tradução foi feita por mim.

**Nome da autora**: Akari Kawaii

**Idade**: 16 anos

**E-mail:** akarikawaii arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br

**Nick name**: Akari-chan

**Estado de residência**: Rio de Janeiro

**Categoria da fic**: Songfic

Onde o Sol não Brilha

_Naruto e Sasuke POV alternados entre si_

_entre os versos_

_**Dort wo die Nacht kein Morgen kennt**_

_**Vermiss ich dich**_

_**Wo mein Herz für immer brennt**_

_**Verlierst du mich**_

_**Wenn mein Engel meinen Namen nennt**_

_**Ich halt noch immer deine Hand**_

_**Es ist vollbracht**_

_**Dein letzter Schwur ist eingebrannt**_

_**Und keine Macht**_

_**Holt dich zurück, denn wir sind verdammt**_

_**Doch unser Licht zerbricht die Dunkelheit**_

_**Weil jedes Wort von dir für ewig bleibt**_

_Onde a noite não conhece o dia_

_Sinto saudades suas_

_Onde meu coração para sempre queima_

_Você me deixa_

_Quando meu anjo chama meu nome_

_Eu ainda seguro sua mão_

_É alcançada_

_Sua última promessa é queimada_

_E nenhum poder_

_Segura você para trás, e então nós somos condenados_

_Mas nossa luz quebra as trevas_

_Porque cada palavra sua permanece para a eternidade_

Sangue... O vermelho enche minha visão, quando eu vejo seu corpo caindo lentamente, perfurado por centenas de agulhas de gelo, iguais as que estão cravadas na minha pele. Sasuke...

"Sasuke... Por quê?" As palavras saem da minha boca. Sou tão estúpido! Não pergunto como você está, nem se precisa de ajuda – e é tão óbvio que precisa... sou um idiota, como você sempre me chama! – apenas faço uma questão boba. Mas você... Você me protegeu. Ah, esse é um jeito tão estranho de colocar as coisas, mas é verdade, não é? Você seria a última pessoa que eu esperaria para... para salvar minha vida. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, então, por que!

Não precisava que você fizesse isso por mim! Detesto, você me humilha deste jeito! Acha que não tenho capacidade para sobreviver a isso? Acha? Sasuke... !

_(Esteja bem, Sasuke, por favor...)_

Não faça esse tipo de coisa.

Levante.

Lute.

_(Mas não me deixe sozinho novamente)_

_**I still hear your dying words**_

_**"Come with me"**_

_**And still deep inside it burns**_

_**"Follow me through the raging flames**_

_**Where we will feel no pain"**_

_**I want to die**_

_**Each time it hurts**_

_**I hear your dying words**_

_Eu ainda ouço suas últimas palavras_

_"Venha comigo"_

_E ainda queima lá no fundo_

_"Me siga através das chamas furiosas_

_Onde nós não sentiremos dor"_

_Eu quero morrer_

_Cada vez que machuca_

_Eu ouço suas ultimas palavras_

Meu coração bate acelerado em meu peito, quando me preparo para desferir mais um golpe. Sei que é inútil, mas não posso desistir... Seria injusto, se isso ocorresse.

_(Tudo acontece tão rápido, não é mesmo?)_

A vida. Ela é tão breve, e nem conseguimos distinguir nossos momentos preciosos com meras fantasias ou falsas lembranças. Quase não tenho certeza de que um dia vivi feliz, com meus pais e irmão, para depois perder tudo. Também não consigo pensar que até esta missão eu e você convivíamos num misto de rivalidade e amizade... Algo tão simples, que nunca pude compreender. Mas agora, enquanto eu sinto a dor das agulhas perfurando meu corpo, eu finalmente consegui...

"Sasuke... Por quê?" Você me pergunta, enquanto eu desabo no chão, tentando me levantar, mas não conseguindo.

_(É tão difícil continuar respirando...)_

"Não sei. Meu corpo se moveu sozinho." Uma mentira deslavada. Eu sei exatamente porque me coloquei na sua frente, porque quis te salvar. É verdade que só percebi no ultimo momento, mas...

Porque eu senti medo.

Um medo enorme e pavoroso, algo que só senti uma vez na vida, quando percebi que fora Itachi que matara nossa... não, _minha_ família.

É difícil admitir, mas senti tanto medo de morrer... Entretanto... Meu maior medo foi de ter que suportar ver você no meu lugar, se isso acontecesse.

Oh, estou sendo tão sentimental agora. Será que é algo comum em alguém que está morrendo?

Eu deixo escapar um sorriso, ao ter este pensamento. Deveria estar preocupado com outras coisas agora, mas minha mente esta rodando, e meus pensamentos devaneiam de um para outro...

Mas... Naruto... Eu confio em você. Sei que conseguirá... derrotar Haku.

Você não consegue perceber isso?

_**Wo meine Seele einsam weint**_

_**Such ich dich**_

_**Hier wo die Sonne nie mehr scheint**_

_**Verfolgst du mich**_

_**Wir sind vereint im Schutz der Dunkelheit**_

_**Mit den Wolken zieh'n die Schatten auf**_

_**Wenn ich dein Herz mit meinen Tränen tauf**_

_Onde minha alma chora solitária_

_Procuro por você_

_Aqui onde o sol não mais brilha_

_Você me persegue_

_Nós estamos unidos na proteção da escuridão_

_Com as nuvens puxando as sombras para fora_

_Caso eu batize seu coração com minhas lágrimas_

"Sasuke...? Sasuke!"

O que está fazendo ai deitado no chão sem se mexer? Por que você não se levanta? Eu sei que é brincadeira... Vamos, vamos, não me olhe desse jeito, como se não estivesse me vendo ! Não vê que está deixando todos nós preocupados, Sasuke? Não consegue ouvir a Sakura-chan gritando! Eu não vou te perdoar nunca por a magoar se você continuar assim!

Pare de sorrir desse jeito... Você não percebe que Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, eu... Nós dependemos de você, Sasuke! Não pense que pode escapar tão depressa! Seu covarde, fugindo desse jeito! Nem parece você! Levanta, Sasuke!

_(Onegai...)_

Estou apertando sua mão com força, para você não ir embora! Não sem mim! Se alguém vai te matar, esse alguém será eu. Lembra disso?

_(Por que... Por que eu estou chorando!)_

Você sabe... Eu tenho certeza que este sorriso é porque você sabe o que está se passando pela minha cabeça. Não ria de mim, não suportarei isso!

"S-sasuke..." A frase é interrompida pelas lágrimas que eu tentei conter. Mas eu SEI que você sabe o que eu iria falar...

_(Não morra.)_

Se você sabe...

ENTAO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FECHANDO OS OLHOS, SASUKE!

_**I still hear your dying words**_

_**"Come with me"**_

_**And still deep inside it burns**_

_**"Follow me through the raging flames**_

_**Where we will feel no pain"**_

_**I want to die**_

_**Each time it hurts**_

_**I hear your dying words**_

_Eu ainda ouço suas últimas palavras_

_"Venha comigo"_

_E ainda queima lá no fundo_

_"Me siga através das chamas furiosas_

_Onde nós não sentiremos dor"_

_Eu quero morrer_

_Cada vez que machuca_

_Eu ouço suas ultimas palavras_

Eu sei que você vai se virar muito bem sem mim.

Não preciso me preocupar por você.

_(A dor está indo embora...)_

Obrigado por segurar minha mão, Naruto. Mas ela está escorregando, não adianta segurar firme, porque eu estou ficando cada vez mais fraco...

_(fraco fraco fraco, eu ouço a voz do meu irmão ecoando na minha cabeça)_

Mas está tudo bem.

Eu sei porque eu estou no seu lugar agora.

"Me desculpe, Naruto..."

Eu sussurro somente para você, mas o vento leva embora minhas palavras.

Meus lábios fazem o contorno de outra frase

Su

Ki

Da

Yo

Na

Ru

To

Ku

N

Você não ouve.

E eu não posso falar mais nada, e eu não consigo sentir mais nada, e eu estou perdendo minha visão, e eu acho que estou morrendo.

... Naruto

Você vai segurar minha mão mesmo depois que eu me for?


End file.
